Movie Heroes on the Loose (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Movie Heroes on the Loose written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Evil Rising". NOTE: ''This page is not free to edit.' '' Plot You like to watch movies, do you? Now let begin the story (Across the multiverse, we explore many dimensions in the style of art. There are traditional, CGI, 3D, stop-motion and many more in the world of animation. There are also some live action worlds in the style of realistic. Just like when you're filming a movie for a studio. Like on camera or for IMAX. There are darker sides of the world like the Dark Dimension in which all the shards reside in. With the shards walking by the floating island.) *Shard #1: What do i see here? *Shard #2: Oh look, dead pieces of Feather God. *Shard #3: They are shards. I can't believe those wacky penguin heroes defeated our god. *Shard #4: He treated us like a father to us. We need to bring back the Feather God so he can start destroying the worlds. *Shard #1: Come on. The shard pieces are shattered across the universe. Find each piece and form a circle together. *Shard #2: Got it. (Many of the shards found shard pieces of Feather God to place them in a stack. Many shard creatures like warriors, hunters, monsters and many more came by to place the pieces in a stack.) *Shard #1: This is it. We finally done it. *Shard #2: Now all we need is some magic. *Shard #3: I think the purple octopus left some magic powder by the time he uses the Medusa Serum to turn the strong penguin into a mutant. *Shard #1: I got the magic serum. Stand back everyone, it's getting risky in here. *crack the magic serum and spread some magic to the shard pieces* (The shard pieces started to form into a ball, glowing like a wonder ball and cracking to glow and transform into the Feather God) *Feather God: Yes.....Yes! I AM REBORN! *Shards: *cheers* *Feather God: Hello my minions, i am so glad to come back to life after those penguins beat me to a battle like we never seen before. With some new powers, i can finally continue to take over other dimensions like Antarctica, Pen Gu Island, the Internet World and many more. Darkness is coming and i will serve my vengeance to the omniverse soon with some intelligence. '''THREE YEARS LATER (In another dimension in the multiverse, a old turtle arrive in a realm with the orange floating creatures. The old turtle name was Oogway.) *Oogway: Good morning my orange little thingies I have some food for you to eat. *drop berries on the ground* Don't let the bed bugs bite. (A evil shadow drop by turning into a creature with bug-like antennas) *Oogway: Time for breakfast. You must grow big and strong like Oogway. Look at those muscles. Even Shifu can be like one and Master Po. *???: *tap on Oogway* Oogway: Oh, hello stranger, what do you want? *???: *show his kung fu skills* *Oogway: Ah yes. You must be a bad guy in my senses. I came to fight. You're not related to Feather God, are you? *???: *shook his head as a no* *Oogway: Show me what you got. *fight the shadow enemy* *???: *karate kick on Oogway* *Oogway: You better leave these droplets alone or i'll make you a scamble egg. *fight the shadow enemy* *???: *kick Oogway* *Oogway: Ooh. Leave my Droplets alone. (Inside of the floating ball) *Droplet #1: Oh boy, look at that. *Droplet #2: What is he doing? *Droplet #3: Is he going wacky or something? *Droplet #1: I wanna try and it's my turn to be the bad guy. *Droplet #2: No. Don't do it. *Droplet #1: I'm free! *break out of the ball* *Oogway: No. Get out of here. Go back inside! *???: *push Oogway to the wall* *Oogway: You must be a fighter like Tai Lung. I'll show you what real kung fu is. (The brown hooded stranger show up to his shadow enemy) *???: My nobody, show this turtle a lesson. *Oogway: You brought a nobody in?! *???: Yeah, i never seen you get angry like this before. *Oogway: You don't look like a animal. Are you? *???: Ha ha. Very funny. I'm a human being like Jafar and one of my friends from a evil organization. *Oogway: I never seen a human before in my life in the style of kung fu. *???: Ooh, is that one of your droplets going after the orbs. *Oogway: They're not orbs! Come back here! *???: Stop the old turtle now! *Oogway: *go after the shadow enemy and fight* Take that! *use the power of chi and kill the shadow enemy* *???: You're not getting away with this. *Oogway: There will never be any accidents in the omniverse. Ever! (The droplet touched the Dreamstone and transform into a powerful king monster with a army of droplets flying over for escape) *Oogway: Oh no! *???: Too late slowpoke, now you're finished! (A panda arrives from another dimension and defend Oogway from the hooded human) *Po: The Kung Fu Warrior has arrived! *???: The Dragon Warrior. *Po: Oh, The Dragon Warrior. I keep forgeting ever since my kung fu training with Shifu. *Oogway: Po, what are you doing? *Po: Don't worry Oogway, i'm going to protect you from this hood monster. *???: Fight me panda! *Po: Alright. Everybody love kung fu fighting! *fight the hooded enemy* *Oogway: Droplets! You come right down this instance! *Droplet King: I am free forever! *Oogway: Come down now! *Po: Whoa, i never seen Oogway mad like that since the battle of Kai. *get punched by the enemy* Hey. *???: You are going to lose. *Po: Take this moron. *kick the hooded enemy* *???: You're even weaker than i thought. *Po: Oh yeah, weak like a huge sack of rugs that lift like a beluga whale? *???: Stop annoying the audiences! *Po: What audiences? The little thingies that came out of the bubble? (A portal to the Dark Dimension was open as the Feather God came out) *Feather God: Droplets! Report to my dimension! *Oogway: Oh no. *Po: It's....it's.....The Feather God! *Feather God: That's right. Time to put an end to the universe. Hey human, steal the Dreamstone for me! *???: Yes master. *steal the Dreamstone with the force and fly and escape with it to the Dark Dimension* *Po: No! *Oogway: The accidents are real! *Droplet King: See you later old man. *punch Oogway to the tree* *Po: Oogway! *Droplet King: Off to the next world! *fly to the Dark Dimension* *Po: *hold Oogway* Oogway, are you okay? *Oogway: Teleport to......... *Po: What teleport to? To Madagascar? *Oogway: The Spirit Realm! *Po: Oh. We have to escape to the Spirit Realm. *Oogway: Teleport right now and stop talking! *Po: Right Master Oogway. *teleport to the Spirit Realm* *Feather God: Alright. Time to destroy the universe. *shot a light beam to the droplet world and escapes to his world to close the portal* (The droplet world ended up being destroyed from the light beam, leaving several rock pieces behind in the omniverse. Po and Oogway arrive at the Spirit Realm in a hill with a tree.) *Po: What happen Oogway, how did the fight go? *Oogway: Bad.....it has been destroyed. *Po: Destroyed? No! It can't be. That stupid feather floating monster destroy their home. *Oogway: One was obsessed on being bad and teamed up with the shards. *Po: The shards? *Oogway: Make sure you go back to China and tell the Furious Five that the Feather God has destroyed the Droplet World. *Po: I can't spread bad news to everyone anymore. We already have Tai Lung escaping from prison and Lord Shen trying to rule over China. *Oogway: Tell them now. I'll be watching. *Po: Okay Oogway. I've got your back on you. *teleport to China* *Oogway: Heroes of the Universes need to unite and stop the Feather God. The mouse, ogre, agent and martial arts fighter must unite a bunch of heroes to save the omniverse. (At the Dark Dimension, the hooded enemy and Feather God returned to the floating shard island) *???: Master, we did it. *Droplet King: Oh yeah, all of these droplets are now with us. *Feather God: Finally, we destroyed the Droplet World. Now the next thing to do is destroy the rest of the worlds apart and take over the omniverse. *???: At least i can send these shadow beings to that one world with a mouse. *Feather God: A mouse? What's his name? *???: His name is Mickey Mouse. *Feather God: Mickey Mouse? That cartoon character of a mouse is going to pay ever since the early 90's. *???: Running in the 90's, huh? *Feather God: I don't have feet. I only have feet when i transform into the Master Bird. *???: So what do you look like in general? *Feather God: I was suppose to be a powerful fear monster until i looked like a dull feather mask since the dawn of prehistory. *???: Right now, i am going to send my shadow beings to take over the castle. *Feather God: Make sure you destroy the animation universe. And then we will destroy the live action universe where all the camera filming comes to life. *???: What about the gaming universe? *Feather God: No. They're not part of the movie world. The Subspace Army will handle the gaming universe like i promise. *???: Okay then. All set? *Feather God: Yes. The first thing to do is capture that mouse and bring him to me. In the meantime, i will send my shard minions to the fairy tale world where the orges don't live happily ever after. *???: Isn't that one of the fairy tale endings? *Feather God: "And they live happily ever after." Yes! That the one i will destroy in most of the worlds like Atlantics and Agrabah. *???: Perfect. Look like we're ready to go. *Feather God: Shards, go to the swamp and find that ogre! *Shard #1: Yes master. *Shard #2: We will find the ogre. *Shard #3: Time to open the portal and stop that ogre at last. *open the portal to the forest of the swamp as the shards jumped in* *Feather God: You my lord, go to the Magic Kingdom and capture that mouse. *???: You got it. *open a portal to the Magic Kingdom and jump into the portal* *Feather God: And for you droplet king, what can i call you? *Droplet King: My name should be.....um..........let me see? *Feather God: You should be King Globby. *King Globby: King Globby is a perfect name. *Feather God: Ah yes. I like the sound of names even when a newborn is born and they alway needed a new name. *King Globby: What is my plan? *Feather God: You and your droplets should go find that supervillain-turned agent. I hate when supervillains reform to good. I hate that! *King Globby: Don't worry Feather God, i will help you stop the agent for you. My droplets! Let's go after the agent! (A group of droplets team up with King Globby and open a portal to the lab where the yellow pill creatures work) *King Globby: Eww, what is that? *Feather God: Those my friends are called Minions. *King Globby: I hate these Minions. Look like we're going to destroy them all like a jelly bean. To the portal. *he and his minions enter the portal to the lab* *Feather God: At last, the plan is working. The omniverse will be mine. (Across the omniverse, we travel across dimensions of 2D, 3D and live action. Worlds are starting to merge apart within the universe conflict. Our heroes are here today to save the omniverse from evil.) MOVIE HEROES ON THE LOOSE (At Magic Kingdom, a bunch of animals are cheering for the presentation of Mickey Mouse. Goofy is seen on a platform as he is about to make an announcement.) *Goofy: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the castle. Look like our pal Mickey is about to show up and show us some Fantasia magic to the world. *Everyone: *cheers* *Goofy: Oh yeah, rock on like a cowboy. *look back to the castle* Mickey. Mickey Mouse! Are you there? COMING SOON Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Movie Crossovers